A Man possessed
by Scorpina
Summary: After No Mercy, Randy and his father have been celebrating the defeat of the Undertaker. Yet Randy has felt the same since that very night... Is something happening to him? Or is it work of a fallen Deadman?
1. Chapter 1

A man possessed.

Chapter 1- the voice of reason

"I tell ya son, there is no way in hell the Undertaker lived through that!" Bob Orton stated proudly to Randy.

Randy grinned. "I have truly become the Legend Killer dad. And if feel great!" He said. Randy wasn't going to tell his father of how he felt ever since they left the Undertaker to burn in the coffin at No Mercy. He felt strange as his body became numb. There would be a cold chill going down his spine every so often, yet he thought nothing of it.

It would be time for Smackdown when Orton walked the halls with his father, the locker room would stare at him oddly seeing something they didn't. Or they were upset with how Orton done away the Deadman. Michael Cole stopped Orton for an interview. Randy accepted.

"We saw the more brutal side of you last night Randy. Why did you go to that extreme to the Undertaker?" Cole asked.

Randy was about to open his mouth when he closed it instantly, his head turned in every direction. "You say something?" he demanded of his father.

Bob Orton looked to him strangely. "Son you ok? I didn't say anything or heard anything"

Randy nodded. "Ok… What was the question again?" Randy asked.

Before Cole could restate his question, Orton turned about all over again. "HEY WHOEVER IS DOING THAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed.

Bob knew something was wrong with his boy, and told Cole to talk to them later.

Bob Orton took Randy back to the locker room. First fatherly thing he did was feeling Randy's forehead. "You're not warm. What's wrong son?" he asked.

Randy shook he head. "I keep hearing a voice calling my name… It… it couldn't be though," he said.

Bob was rather confused. "Whose voice?" he asked.

"The Undertaker's"

This shocked Bob greatly. "Randy, perhaps you ought to ask for the night off. I think you used too much gas at the Pay Per View on the coffin"

Randy nodded in agreement and went to Mr. Long's office.

Theodore Long wasn't impressed with the request. "Player, you owe the WWE fans a reason for what you did to the Undertaker! I know the Deadman wouldn't have set you ablaze despite his hatred towards you. So I am saying no to your request!"

"I'm hearing voices!" Randy spat back.

"You'll be doing more than just hearing voices if you leave Orton. Get ready, when it's all done and over with you can get your ass out of the arena for all I care. But right now, I want you to tell the people out there what you did and why you did it! Holla!"

Randy stormed out of the office with anger and told his dad he wasn't getting the night off.

Bob however wasn't worried, all Randy had to do was tell the people what he did, that's all simple really. "You can make it for just a explanation to those fans, keep it simple so they will understand it" he explained.

Randy nodded to his father's idea and went out to start off Smackdown. He played the crowd as he did his pose to them. 'Get in, get out that's it' he said to himself.

Randy got to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"The Legend killer… has become one for real!" Orton announced, he heard the crowd boo him. "And you want to know why? Because, the Undertaker had this coming, he took away my shot at the hall of fame induction… that was my ticket there. I slayed his legend at Summerslam by defeated him, the next step was slaying him"

Randy was about to continue until he grabbed his head in pain. "No… SHUT UP!" Randy roared. Bob quickly went over to his son.

"Randy, what's wrong? Randy?" he called.

Orton was becoming white as a ghost. "No… please… get out of my head!" Tears flowed down Randy's eyes; something was wrong, very wrong.

Bob rushed his son out of the ring and up the ramp. "Take it easy kiddo, I am taking you back to the hotel!" his father stated.

Randy started breaking into a chill; his father felt his body become cold to the touch. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason?

Chapter 2- The reason?- Randy

It just won't stop! Even at the hotel room, after some aspirin and water, nothing will shut the voice up!

'Randy…. Randy… you can hear me Randy' It was the voice of the Undertaker, I knew that much.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled.

My dad looked at me oddly, he could feel something was wrong yet didn't know what to think of it.

"Son, perhaps we need to take you to a doctor?" dad suggested.

"NO! I mean, no. I'm fine really. Just a long week that's all" I replied to him. Dad wasn't so sure about it yet he nodded his head to me. He walked out letting me rest my eyes; I was able to close them. Yet when I did, the first thing I saw was the Undertaker… walking towards me as if he were walking to the ring. There was a sinister smirk on his face; he began to run right at me yet the odd thing was he ran right through my body. It was a deep cold chill that happened, and he didn't come out the other side… It was as if he vanished in thin air! I looked about all over the place for the Undertaker, that was until I looked at my own arms… they pulsed with a power, and odd markings started to appear they traveled through my arm and on my back. My stomach started to even change as well!

"What the hell is happening to me!" I screamed.

My eyes shot open; I woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh… just a dream" I though. Looking at the clock it was five am. Maybe a small jog will do me some good… yeah… a nice light jog.

I put on my tracksuit and went outside of the hotel room. A quick run around the block would do a world of good wouldn't it? I began to do something strange though… as if I were in a Rocky movie I started doing some shadow boxing… I don't box… not the least bit. I stopped mid way through my jog when I realized how often I was doing this.

"What the hell" I thought to myself. I managed to walk the rest of the block, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. The Undertaker is gone, up in smoke. I saw it myself! I was keeping my eyes forward, yet I caught a glimpse of something strange in the window. I looked to see my reflection overlapped by the Undertaker's! I tried a few things to make sure that I saw seeing what's there. Making faces for one… the Deadman's image match my expression, poses and what not did too… this is too weird. It can't be real! I ran back to the hotel the rest of the way, quickly going to my room and taking a hot shower. The water never did seem hot enough to me, I wanted to wash away this feeling I had. And make my skin warm to the touch. My flesh hasn't been warm at all, more like cold.

The ladies at the bar told me that, as they would touch my arm. Instantly pulling back saying I was freezing, as if I were the dead.

My shower soon ran out of hot water, I climbed out and dried off. Why was I feeling this way?

I know it wasn't guilt, for I wasn't sorry for what I did. Yet why is it that everywhere I look, it's the Undertaker staring right back at me?

Sifting through my bag I pulled out clothing to wear for the day, yet there was odd items inside that I know I never put in. One was a hat… a long black hat… like Taker's.

Second was a black outfit, I don't wear stuff like this. Third were boots by my bed, easily four sizes too big at least yet there was a note sticking out of one of them. It said 'you'll grow into them'

What the hell does that mean?

I threw all the items that weren't in my bag out; I didn't want anything to do with them. Why should I anyway!

Once I changed, I heard my father come into my room. "Randy? You sleep well?" he asked of me.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, I just keep having a weird dream, that's all" I told my father.

He only nodded to me. "Is that all what's bugging you?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"Ever since we took care of that Undertaker, you haven't been the same. I mean he's the biggest thing you have face. And this time you were victorious to the greatest degree. Yet now I feel you could be board with what to do next. I mean if there's no Undertaker. What more is there for you to do on Smackdown?" he asked of me.

My father carried a very valid point, could that be the reason why I am like this? Or perhaps that I see and hear the Undertaker's voice? Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna be board with the locker room now. There's no one greater than the Deadman.

"That's probably it dad. But I think we can find a challenge good enough for me!" I stated to him, dad smiled as he patted my back.

"You did good son, I'm proud of you" he grinned.

I smiled back to my dad. You know what, I think I've just been over thinking this too much. Taker's gone, and he ain't coming back.


	3. Chapter 3 The Markings

Chapter 3- the Markings

It would be a week later when I went to the arena with my dad. The voices had stopped and I had ever felt better. My father and I walked through the halls, it was damn cold outside so I was wearing long track pants and sweater. We went to the locker room where I was able to change into a t-shirt. As I was changing I could hear my father trip over words.

"RANDY!" he was finally able to yell out at me. I turned to face him.

"What?"

My dad ran to me and pulled out my arms, there were black lines all about the surface of my flesh. "What the hell are these?" he demanded of me.

I couldn't answer him really, I didn't know myself! I would remember where they came from after all. Dad tried to rub them out with his thumb to no avail. They weren't fibers from my outfit or anything, and if it's not marker… what is it?

"It's nothing to worry about, come on. Let's get ready," I told my dad.

He nodded in agreement as we got ready for the show. I went though my bag and looked through for my ring gear… oddly enough it wasn't there. My dad left as I started to change, this was when it got freaky as hell. I took off the sweat pants and nearly jumped from my skin. Under them were the same black pants the Deadman wore…the same damn pants!

I sure was glad my father wasn't here to see this. I tried getting them off. Yet for an odd reason… I couldn't get the buckle to come undone! It was like they were glued onto me… this was a sick joke.

Storming out I went to ever Smackdown superstar demanding who ever did this to come forward. "I am the LEGEND KILLER! WHO DARES INSULT ME WITH THIS!" I roared.

I questioned the Mexicools who were laughing it up. "WAS IT YOU!"

They stopped laughing for an odd reason, as a matter of fact; they looked damn scared of me! "Oh my God" Super Crazy whispered.

They started talking Spanish to one another. "Speak English to me!" I seethed to them.

"You're eyes" they said. "Where white"

"What the hell are you talking about? White?" I demanded of them.

They said when I yelled at them, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and all they saw was white. If I did such a thing I wouldn't have been able to see them how would I? I just sneered at them and walked away.

I ran by hand over my face when I felt stubble. "Odd, I just shaved," I said to myself. Going back to the locker room, I pulled out my razor and cream. Shaving off the five o'clock shadow, I was smooth in no time. Yet how do I explain these damn black pants? I looked in the mirror and saw some black markings on my neck just like the ones on my arm… strange thing was. It looked like the lines were words on my neck.

"This is odd, they weren't there a moment ago," I said to myself. I tried washing them off, yet it was no good. They wouldn't come off!

I started to hear commotion in the locker room. The Smackdown guys were all standing together… the Raw Locker room had arrived. It was one of those damn super shows again. Really, Raw is just mooching off of us you know that? We're the better show. Yet my eyes saw Kane, he was here tonight… I got to talk to him about the Undertaker. When the guys disbanded I followed the monster down the hall, yet somehow he knew I was following him when he stopped suddenly, turned around and slammed me hard into the wall. "What the hell do you want!" he growled at me.

"I… I need your advice," I said.

Kane looked at my arm and then stared at the markings on my neck, a sick smile came over his face. "Yeah, you do"

He lowered me to the ground. "What the hell does that mean? Yeah, I do?" I spat back at him.

Kane pulled out a marker from his back pocket, a washable one at that. "I'll give you a hint, and you'll know soon enough when you get back to your locker room. Or ask daddy dearest what he thinks of my clue" Kane said slowly, as if he knew something I didn't… and he found it very amusing.

I felt the pen go across my neck in small lines; he nodded to his work and started to walk away.

"Wait! You don't even know what I am going to ask!" I yelled to him.

Kane turned around. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. It's almost over anyway" Kane's laughter echoed though the hallways, sending a chill down my spine… what in God's name is his problem?

I went back to my locker room where my dad was all set to go for our match. He arranged everything when he noticed my neck. "Randy…" he whispered. "Don't tell me you got drunk and did that!"

"Did what?" I asked. He brought me over to the mirror and held up my chin slightly. I couldn't breath… No… it couldn't be! "He can't be right," I whispered.

"Randy, what's happened?" my father asked.

I confessed to him I went to see Kane, he took a marker and did small tick on my neck saying it was a hint. "He's probably getting a sick kick out of this!" I told my dad as I washed off the marker. The marker came off… yet… it didn't do a damn thing. Slowly my neck began to show more marking and coloring around it, allowing the black ink to seep through my neck. My dad backed away in fear as I smashed the mirror with my fist. "It can't be!" I yelled aloud. "I just can't be!"

In the shattered bits I could still see it. Plain as day, on my neck was a tattoo… and it said Sara….


	4. Chapter 4 The sign

Chapter 3- The signs

I ran out of the locker room to find Kane, he knew damn well what was going on with me. Yet going on the Raw side is like stepping into the wild… or so I thought. I came to their hallway; they were all there talking with one another until Carlito spotted me. He didn't say a word as he nudged the guy beside him in the arm, all the talk stopped. Every superstar that sat down were standing up, making a path for me. I walked slowly… down the hallway…

You could hear their voices. "He walks like him now too…" Big Show whispered. I didn't realize what he was talking about until I looked at my own feet. I walked the same pace the Deadman would when he makes his way to the ring, slowly. My arms were straight at my side, not even swaying the least bit back and forth. I glared at all of them.

"Shut up about me!" I yelled to them.

They kept their mouths shut, yet you could see it in their eyes, they knew it too! How could they know? Unless Kane has decided to tell everyone about it; I even came across Hunter, he just shrugged his shoulders to me.

"Hunter… you got to help me! Please for old time sake!" I begged him.

Triple H just smirked at me. "What do I look like? A miracle worker? It was nice knowing you Randy" Hunter said as he walked off.

I watched him leave yet I kept going forward myself I walked into someone tall. Slowly I looked up and it was Kane. Grinning like a cat with a fish.

"So… you finally figured it ouuuuttt" He sanged sadistically.

"Shut up! Tell me how to stop it!" I demanded of the monster.

Kane was smirking and tried to talk as he laughed at me. "Stop it? Not even I know how he did this… Or perhaps I do…" Kane grinned evilly.

"Why aren't you helping me!" I yelled.

Kane's face became serious. "It was because of YOU and Evolution… that unmasked me. I hate you for that, and I just don't like you to begin with" Kane replied as he walked away.

"Kane! Wait! Help me! Please!" I begged of him. I began to feel sick so suddenly, Kane looked at me with an unsympathetic look. He walked away without saying another word.

I ran back to my locker room where my dad had been there waiting. He threw a large dish of water at me, and yelling. "The power of Christ compels you!" He was trying to exorcist the Undertaker from me with holy water.

"DAD!" I yelled. It wasn't working anyway. My dad looked heartbroken, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Randy, what are we going to do!" He cried.

I didn't know, what if this was all just a prank… brought on by Kane or someone? Yeah, it could be a prank! The stagehands knocked on my door.

"Five Minutes Mr. Orton" he called out

Yeah, I got a match tonight with Eddie, that's right. I looked to my dad. "I'll take care of this ok dad, Let's do the match and get the hell out of here!"

My father agreed.

I went out to the ring with my usual pyros, yet when I started walking… mist began to follow behind me like a lost dog. I turned and saw it engulf the ramp. Eddie was in the ring looking at me oddly. Wondering what the hell was going on. I got into the ring and stood before the Guerrero. He took a mic from the side of the ring. "Oh homes, it looks like I ain't the only one stealing… aren't those Undertaker's pants?" he laughed. I stuck hard then and there, cloth lining Eddie to the mat… I haven't had that kind of strength before.

I picked Eddie off the ground, I felt possessed when I took hold of Eddie's arm and twisted it so. I then went to the top rope… and went old school on him. The crowd booed like mad for that was the Undertaker's signature move… Why the hell am I doing this! I stopped half way on the rope looking down at Eddie. I lost my balance and fell to the ground hard. All I remembered was blacking out, only to wake up in the trainer's office.

"Randy, can you hear me?" they called out.

"Yeah… what happened?" I asked.

The trainer told me I was knocked out for a few hours. He said I needed to rest up. Slowly I sat up on the trainer's table, shaking my head clear, the trainer had an odd look on his face. "In all my years, I haven't seen anyone grow a beard that fast" he told me. My hands went to the side of my face. Gruff whiskers were coming through! I ran out and back to my locker room, quickly pulling out the shaving kit and lathering my face up. I didn't care if I cut up my perfect skin; I had to fight the Deadman off! I made my face smooth in no time. But I then noticed my hair was growing out, grabbing scissors I hacked the long lock off of my head. One battle won so far.

I heard my father come back into the room and he brought a priest.

"Randy, This is Father John. Word has it he has done an exorcism before!" dad explained.

The Priest looked me over. "He doesn't look possessed to me. Are you serious?" he asked my father.

"YES! Now get creaking! Get the Undertaker out of me!" I ordered him.

The priest shrugged and started chanting passages from the bible. I didn't feel any different. "He's a Deadman not a devil, do something else!" I yelled.

The priest wasn't impressed with my tone. "You want me to help you or not?" he demanded.

I apologized as he kept going. I swear I must have memorized six bible passages when this was all through, I and I didn't feel any different. "How are you feeling lad?" he asked, I turned to look him in the eyes, the priest ran out of here faster than a bat out of hell.

"What?" I demanded.

My dad had a very worried look. "You're eyes are green"


	5. Chapter 5 Hope is fading

Chapter 5- hope is fading

I rushed to the mirror staring at it blankly for my father was right; my eyes were a piercing green. I shook my head, how could this be? What the hell is really going on with me! I turned back to my father, who looked scared as hell. "What's going on son?" he asked of me.

I shook my head, not knowing myself. "I… I can't explain it… it's like my outside is changing… I'm still me… but… starting to look more and more like the Undertaker" That was becoming apparent quickly, the markings on my arms were forming into tattoos of the Deadman's. Mine were erased as it were. My hands themselves were starting to look odd in my eyes. I decided to go back to the hotel room… alone. I didn't want anyone near me, not even my own dad.

The drive there as silent, I pulled into the lobby and threw the keys to the valet. Inside I came face to face with someone I never wanted to come across. Their hand slapped the tastes from my mouth instantly, Mrs. Undertaker.

Her eyes were venomous to me. "Who the hell do you think you are you son of a bitch!" she growled to me, again she slapped the other side of my face. I could have RKO'ed her here right now. Yet something held me back from doing so, seriously. I wanted to RKO her. She was about to slap me once more until I caught her hand; I made her look into my eyes.

"You don't do that to me!" I hissed. "I am the Legend Killer, and I can let you join your departed husband soon enough!"

She had a look of anger on her face as tears came from her eyes. "You're a hideous bastard!"

I was about to talk back, that was until I realized I couldn't open my own damn mouth! My free hand had a mind it's own and gently cleared the tear from her eyes, my hand cupped her face gently. She had a stunned look in her eyes, pulling away she ran up the hotel stairs. As if she had just realized something.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked aloud.

I noticed the looks from everyone in the lobby. "Stop staring at me!" I growled… my voice just went deeper.

Racing up to my hotel room. I went to the bathroom mirror instantly. I shaved, cut my hair and everything. I washed my face with cold water when I started to hear Taker's voice once more…

"Randy… Oh Randy…." He said. I looked to the mirror… my lips moved, yet Taker's voice came out. "You're starting to realize what is going on… aren't you?"

I shook my head clear. "I'm dreaming this!" I yelled.

"Dreamin'? More like a nightmare if you were asleep. But you're not. Randy Orton, you destroyed my body! Yet you cannot destroy my soul, which brings me to here and now. Take a good look at yourself in the mirror, look hard and deep. You feel me… you know I am there. It's just a matter of time Orton… Just a matter of time…"

"What the hell do you plan on doing to me Taker? Huh! What is it that you want from me?" I yelled back.

The room fell silent, there was no answer coming back from my lips. No voice of the Deadman, what is it that he is doing?

I took a stiff drink before going to bed; perhaps I will be able to wake up from this hellish nightmare. The look and the words he said before walking away laughing still echoed in my mind. "I wouldn't bother if I were you, it's almost over anyway" where the words. Does this mean the Deadman will stop haunting me? Or is it just the beginning?

I felt my body toss and turn all night long; I couldn't shake the thought or the words of Kane and the Undertaker. Hell as far as the Undertaker goes, I could have just dreamed that whole damn thing.

I was shaken awake the next morning, my father was in my room. "Randy, for the love of God, wake up!" he called out to me.

"Uh?" I moaned back.

"GET UP SON!" I opened my eyes, my father had a freaked out look on his face as he pulled me from the bed. He took out scissors and started cutting my hair like mad; I was too tired to realize how much he was cutting away. "Get to the bathroom now and start shaving!" he ordered me.

I went to the bathroom; I couldn't understand what was his problem till I saw the beard on my face… a damn beard grew over night? Reaching for the razor and shaving cream I took it all off once more. Until it was smooth, I looked to my arms… how in the hell did my arms get bigger? And did someone move my mirror?

Walking back out my dad looked very nervous.

"We got to end this son" dad told me. "I think we move on to more… unusual methods"

"What do you mean Dad?"

My father pulled out a card. "I got this from Booker T, it's the Voodoo lady he saw when Taker was haunting him. Maybe she knows something about this?" he asked.

A Voodoo lady? Great… my hopes rest on the shoulders of a Miss Kleo wannabe!


	6. Chapter 6 Inner Demons work

Chapter 6- Inner demons at work

My father took me to the outskirt of the town that the Voodoo lady was in; quite frankly I am willing to try anything at this point. Nothing was fitting me anymore; I was left to wear Undertaker's clothing that keeps coming into my bag. I was in a black tank top and the same pants as before. My dad was silent along the way. "Has anything else happened to you son?" he asked of me.

In other words have I become less like myself in the recent hours? "No… no, I've been ok" I lied to him. He wouldn't believe me with the Deadman's voice came out of my own mouth. We stopped at a freaky looking tent. The Gypsy sees all, the wooden sign pointed out. Oh, I'm sure. Father and I got out of the car and went to the tent; we just stormed in, since there was no door to knock on.

A weird looking old lady stood at the table. "Randy Orton" she said aloud.

"Damn right. You know how to get rid of a spirit?" I asked of her.

She looked to me with a weird smile. "Your Friend named Booker came here once didn't he? My method didn't work for him, why do you have such faith in me?" she asked.

I wasn't about to dignify that with an answer. "He never had a problem. Mine is serious! Something is happening to me!" I showed her my arms, the tattoo were becoming more apparent.

She grasped my arm tightly and looked at the markings, she then gazed into my eyes and smirked. "Possession I see" she said.

I pulled my arm from her grasp and sat down. "Get it out of me then!"

The woman smiled once more. "Easy child, I am only telling you how you can fight it. This is a powerful spirit that cannot be over come so easily," she explained.

I slammed by fist to the table. "Damn it, just name your price and it's yours. Just get it the hell out of me!" I ordered her.

The woman wasn't fazed by my tone. "He speaks though you strongly, the rage of the spirit controls you even as we speak. You need ingredients," she told me.

"Anything!"

She gave me a list, the hair of a blood relative, ashes of the departed soul, and a host body.

"A host body?" I asked of her.

"To transfer the spirit. It cannot be forced out, until it has a place to go," she explained.

I thought of whom I could use… when an idea came to mind, an old friend no doubt would help me.

I got off the chair and threw the lady what money I had. "Keep the change, dad, let's go" I told him.

My father nodded with a smile. "We will get through this son, let's get the easy stuff first, ashes"

I couldn't agree more with him. We raced back to the hotel, and caught Teddy Long in the lobby. "Teddy! What happened to the coffin of the Undertaker?" I asked of him.

Teddy looked at me oddly. "What? So you can urinate on the ashes of the Deadman? Haven't you done enough damage player?" he demanded of me.

"No, I don't want to desecrate the ashes. I want to use them for a proper burial" I lied.

Teddy saw right though it.

"I think not Mr. Orton. Besides, they are in Mrs. Undertaker's possession…" Before Teddy could finish, Sara was in the lobby. She walked right up to me and shoved an urn harshly into my arms. Saying not a word and walking away, well that's one down. My dad checked it off. "A hair of a blood relative" he said.

"Survivor Series is this Sunday right… So Kane ought to be here!"

Teddy looked at me oddly and just walked away from me. My father had a concerned look on his face. "Randy, you got a beard again," he said.

"Screw that, soon I won't have to worry about this. Come on, let's find Kane!" I shot back to him. So close was I to getting what I needed, Kane was going to be more difficult to talk to. But I knew a host that I could get… and he was just in the bar. I gave dad the urn. "You look for Kane, I'll get the host," I told him.

My dad nodded as I went into the bar and saw him sitting there, the man that I will sacrifice so that I can live a normal life once more.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked of him.

He looked at me, rather stunned that I was here in the first place. "Go ahead Randy"

"Thank you…"


	7. Chapter 7 A Friend in Need

Chapter 7- A friend in need.

"Batista" I sat down next to him, you could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I was up to something.

"What do you want Randy?" he asked of me.

"Want? Why would I want anything from you Dave? I mean come on, remember we were evolution buddies!" I told him.

Dave wasn't buying it for a moment. "Yeah, and I remembered hearing you say how pissed off you were that I was champion" he shot back to me as he took a drink of beer. He then looked back at my face. "You wearing color contacts? Cuz their green, you don't have green eyes"

"Oh, yeah, color contacts. Look Dave. I need your help badly, I think the Undertaker is trying to possess me!" I whispered to him.

Dave nodded as he looked at my arms. "I figured by the Sara tattoo" he smirked.

"That's not the point, I learned how I can get rid of him, yet I need a witness that isn't family to me. Please, help me Dave?" I asked of him.

Dave took another drink of his beer and thought it over. "Let me get back to you on that" He said.

I smiled to him and paid for his beer with the money I had left over. I then went off to find my dad. Which wasn't hard really. You could hear a loud thud coming from above us, no doubt dad tired to get what he needed from Kane on his own.

I ran up the stairs to my father who was beaten badly and lay limp against the wall. Kane saw me in the hallway. "What the hell do you want from me now" he snapped.

"Kane, relax. All my dad and I want is a lock of your… hair…" I saw the delay here.

Kane had his arms crossed with at same damn amusing smirk. "Oh really? How are you going to get that?" He asked as he ran his hands across his bald head.

I couldn't believe this; I got a host, the ashes. Yet I can't get a damn hair sample from a blood relative… wait… his wife is here… so are his snot nosed kids too aren't they?

Kane looked at me oddly as if he knew what I was thinking. "I wouldn't dare if I were you Randy" he snickered.

"What the hell would you know? Besides, you don't even know what I'm thinking!"

Kane laughed once more. "His kids, you were going to gave your sample from the kids. Sara didn't bring'em" Kane smirked back at me.

Damn it all to hell! What else could go wrong! And Damn it, what did I just say that.

I felt my body shake in a chill. I was so cold. I watched my arms start to swell and grow larger as they pulsed with power. The tattoos had finished coming in and were all in color, the same as Taker's.

Kane looked on with great fascination and grinned evilly. "Wow, that's amazing. I wonder how much longer now?" he laughed evilly as he closed the door to his room.

No… This isn't good. My dad came too from the blow he took from Kane; his eyes nearly came from his head. My arms were disproportioned to my body. I looked like a freak!

"My God son…" he whispered.

"We're not giving up, we're so close now!" I told him. My fingers did snap at an idea. "I know Hunter kept Kane's mask as a trophy after we unmasked him! He will give me a sample of it!" I told father.

We raced to Hunter's hotel room, and no surprised here, there was a sock on the door. "What does that mean?" dad asked.

"He's getting laid"

I kicked in the door; Hunter was there just about to strip down before some of his new lady friends when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded of me.

"Shut up, where's Kane's mask!" I commanded.

Hunter wasn't answering me. I grabbed him by his thong underwear and threw him hard against the wall. "Where is it or else I will tear this place apart!" I growled to him. He must have seen some of the Undertaker as I threatened him yet he did tell me the mask was, in his gym bag. He kept it there to show off to the ladies. I threw him away and went to his bag, there it was… and it still had Kane's hair. I ripped it off the mask and stormed out. Everything was in place now.

Dad's smile grew bigger. "We will finally get rid of him right son?" he asked of me.

"Yeah, now as long as Dave doesn't know what we're going. He wouldn't be the wiser" It's a shame I had to do this to Batista, but hell. He can look at it this way; he will become the legendary Undertaker or something. However the hell this exorcism works. I could really give a rat's ass as to what would happen, I only cared about the Legend Killer, Randy Orton turning back into his normal self, even if it is at the expense of others.

My father and I went to the hotel room and placed the items out on the bed. Kane's hair, Taker's ashes in the urn and hopefully Batista will be stupid enough to believe me and 'witness' the ritual. My dad was taking out the scissors once more, cutting back my hair. I went to shave again, that's becoming more and more difficult as time passes for an odd reason. The hairs on my chin and face grow back faster very day, but that will soon change.

My father called up the Gypsy lady once more asking what needs to be done with the items. He wrote down everything, word for word on the steps. When he was done, the closed up his cell phone. "It's all here!" he said with a smile.

I looked over the steps. One get host into enclosed space, the ring will do. Two, place a small sample of hair and ashes at each corner of the ring. Three, use the remaining ashes to surround the enclosed space, the ashes will close up the host. Preventing him or her from escaping. Four, the possessed must back away at least twenty feet and surround themselves in a fire circle. Preventing the soul from returning, the soul will be drawn to the host surrounded by their former remains.

It all seemed simple enough, yet I thought of various things that could prevent it from going wrong. What if Batista smartens up and knows what I am planning? Perhaps I should have a back up host just in case? I asked my father about it, he said if all else fails, just start taking shots at guys in the back and trick them to come to the ring. Good idea pops. Survivor Series. I will be a free man and this curse will no longer be a burden on me!


	8. Chapter 8 The Sacrifice

Chapter 8- The Sacrifice

Survivor series, the moment of truth for me, and yet the pain was much worst than it was before. I grew a few feet over the past few days; I couldn't shave anymore for the beard would grow back in the hour. My stomach bared the same tattoos the Undertaker had, and the more I tried to resist it, the more it fought back. I was sitting in my locker room, holding onto my body. Feeling like it could burst at a moment's notice.

"Hang in there Randy, we're almost through this son!" Dad would say as he gave me cold water to drink. I was forced to wear those damn boots that had the note saying I would grow into them. What the hell is happening to me, I don't know. But the pain was becoming unbearable. I felt as if my body was on fire, my arms were cold and swelled every so often. My entire body was swelling up!

"Dad… please, get Batista!" I begged him.

My father didn't hesitate he ran out of the room looking for Dave, I tried to get myself up off the chair. Walking was so much harder than it once was, I couldn't control my legs fully. My arms to resisted doing many things. But I had to keep fighting. I lowered my head as the pain shot through my chest once more. Long locks of hair started to come down my face and grow longer by the minute. This shouldn't be happening to me!

I could hear my father call out my name. "Randy, he's in the ring now! Come on!" he called to me. I called on whatever strength I had, just to get to the ring. I had to lean into the walls to get there and drag my body down the hallway. When I got there Dave stood there waiting.

"Well?" he called out to me.

I grabbed a mic. "Stay there Dave… let my dad set up" my voice grew horse, as I was losing it quickly. My dad placed the hair and ashes around the ring as instructed. Dave knew something was wrong.

"Orton… what the hell is this?" he demanded of me.

"Sorry Dave… but you need to be the host of this" I knew there was a section of the ring that offered a ring of fire. I tried to get the Pyro people to set it off, the flame circle was ready… yet it started to rain on me… the Undertaker's gong was heard and the mist came up from the ramp. Dave stood in the ring stunned. The lights went on and off as the crowd went insane. The arena went black, when the lights came back on… I was somehow standing in the ring… dressed in the Undertaker's full ring attire!

"Dad!" I called out to him. My body was frozen. I could only move my eyes! My father ran to the ring to try and help me, yet the ropes became ablaze. My right arm became possess. Taking the microphone out of my left hand by force, and brought it to my lips.

"RANDY ORTON!" The Undertaker's voice came though my mouth. The fans were confused. My eyes told of a scared legend killer, and yet my lips spoke of something much different. "At No Mercy, you took away my body. Trying to kill the legendary of Deadman. You will pay for your crime" Taker said through my lips.

My body turned to my father. My left arm pointed to him. "Your son, will pay for your sins as well as his own. May the price be an eye for an eye… Randy Orton, Bob Orton. I am no longer your worst nightmare; I am no longer in your minds." I could feel one side of my lip curl into a half smile. "You will learn soon enough, you cannot kill what isn't dead!"

I felt my body go numb, the fire raged in the ring but the mist started to flood the ring, engulfing my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't see. It all became so cold to me…

"Dad!" was the last words I was able to call out, I unleash a blood-curdling scream as my body began to alter before my eyes. After though, all I remember was everything going black…


	9. Chapter 9 Debt repid End

Chapter 9- Debt repaid.

The arena fell silent to what they just saw. Bob Orton could only stand there, unable to help his son. When the fire stopped and the mist cleared. He saw Randy on one knee. His head was lowered down so no one could see his face; his back was facing Bob Orton. "Randy!" Bob called out as he got into the ring. "Randy come on son. Let's leave," he begged.

Bob placed a hand on his son's arm. Only to have it slapped off to the side harshly. "Randy?" he asked. He stood off of his knee; Randy was still taller than before… he was as tall as the Undertaker. Before Bob Orton could blink. He felt a powerful hand grab onto his neck. Choke slamming him hard to the mat.

The fans cheered and didn't know what became of the young Orton. That was until his hat came off.

There was an eerie calm over the crowd as the face under the black hat wasn't that of the Legend Killer. But that of a young Legendary Undertaker!

He looked at the fans with a stern, stone glare. Not saying a word. Yet Taker looked over his new body, the youth of a 24 year old was now his. The experience of over 20 years in his mind and flesh. He walked over to the fallen father. Leaning in closer.

"You took my body, I took your son's." were his words.

Bob eyes were gazed over, he couldn't see straight or look at Taker's new youthful face. Before going up the ramp, the Undertaker looked at the titan tron, seeing his new body in full perspective for the first time, he was pleased. He walked out of the ring and up the ramp, thinking nothing of what he just did.

The locker rooms were stunned in silence. They saw the Undertaker get burned up in the coffin, and yet he walks before them now. "He didn't do that… Tell me He didn't just do that!" muttered Booker T.

Dave Batista was muttering. "He tried to pass that off to me… That little bastard"

Taker continued to make his way down the hall until he came to a farmiller face. Kane stood in the shadows. Taker spotted him instantly. A quick half smile came over the Deadman's lips.

"That's Orton's smirk" Kane pointed out with a smile of his own. "How did you do it?" Kane came out of the shadows as Taker told him.

"It was an eye for an eye, Randy shouldn't have taken away what didn't belong to him."

Kane nodded in agreement. "I guess that makes me the older brother then" he laughed.

Taker shook his head no, leaning in he whispered. "I can teach you how"

Kane fell silent as his eyes saw Chris Masters walking down the hall. He was younger than Randy only 22 years of age from what's been said. Taker looked at him and nodded. "You will be will suited for that age, you know when to find me when you're ready" Taker whispered as he walked away from Kane.

Kane's eyes stared at Chris Masters. His youthful body and look, Hell the Undertaker has the physique of Randy Orton… he would have the body of Chris Masters.

Masters saw Kane staring at him; how he was able to get any girl he wanted. He approached Kane with a cocky smirk.

"I have no problem getting a girl of my own, you have to force one apone you. Give up Kane. You'll never be as good as I am!"

With his peace spoken Masters walked away. Not knowing Kane did a half smile of his own. "Not yet at least"

The End

Authors note: This is not an Anti- Randy Orton story. I got nothing against him, this was a story concept I came up and thought would be a cool twist in the WWE storyline. I've met Mr. Orton; he's really a nice guy.


End file.
